Love Sick
by Joshley-Shialover
Summary: Joe and Ashley have been dating for 3 months, what happens when a secret is revealed from one of them ? JOSHLEY
1. Chapter 1: The Secret

**Love Sick**

**Ashley Tisdale is the most popular girl in school. Joe Jonas is her boyfriend, also known as the Hottest Jock of the school. They've been dating for 3 months now. **

* * *

Ashley: (Runs up to Joe and hugs him from the back) Hey babe !

Joe: (Laughs & turns around) Hey gorgeous (Kisses her tenderly)

Ashley: Can you come over my house today ? It's a Friday and I have nothing to do !

Joe: (Laughs) Alright I'll come over, Let's go to class. (Holds her hand)

Ashley: (Smiles) Okay. (Holds his hand tight)

**Friday night, Joe is on the doorsteps of Ashley's home.**

Joe: (Knocks)

Ashley: (Opens and smiles widely) Joe ! (hugs him tightly)

Joe: (Hugs her tigher, pulls away, and kisses her tenderly) Hey beautiful

Ashley: (Grabs his hand) Come on (They go upstairs)

Joe: (Lays down on the bed next to Ashley) So let's talk about us.

Ashley: (Looks up and smirks) Like what ?

Joe: Like do you have anything to tell me ?

Ashley: Uh-ur i don't know.

Joe: You hesitated, are you sure ?

Ashley: (Sighs and sits up)

Joe : Ashley ?

Ashley: (Looks down) There is something.

Joe: (Sits up) What is it ?

Ashley: I- I

Joe: Ashley just tell me !

Ashley: (Whispers) I have cancer.

Joe: W-what ?

Ashley: (Looks up at him teary eyed) I have cancer.

Joe: (Just looks at her)

* * *

**Wow.**

**Sorry this episode was short.**

**The next one would be longer,promise.**

**Please comment :}**


	2. Chapter 2: Tears all day

**Continued from last**

Joe: Ashley why didn't you tell me ?

Ashley: I was scared.

Joe: Scared of what Ash ?

Ashley: Scared that you are gonna break up with me.

Joe: (Sighs and hugs her tightly) Ash I-

Ashley: (Cuts him off) You're gonna dump me right ?

Joe: (Looks down) It's for the best Ash. I can't deal with that type of drama right now. I love you and all but-

Ashley: (Nods and whispers) I understand.

Joe: (Lifts her chin up and kisses her softly) I love you Ashley, and I know you know that. But I just have to end it right now.

Ashley: (Nods and wipes tears away) Here. (Takes off the necklace Joe gave her)

Joe: (Gets it) No Ashley, take it (Hands it back to her)

Ashley: (Looks down and more tears come down her face)

Joe: (Wipes her tears away and kisses her forehead)

Ashley: I'll walk you downstairs.

Joe: (Follows her)

Ashley: (Opens the door)

Joe: (Steps out & looks at her) Bye Ash.

Ashley: (Looking down) Bye Joe.

Joe: (Holding back tears and walks away)

**For 2 weeks Ashley didn't go to school**

Ashley: (Walks in)

Selena: (Sees Ashley) Look Ashley !

Taylor: Omg Ash !

Miley: ASHLEY WAIT UP !

(All run to her)

Ashley: (Sees them and goes into a different direction)

Miley: Why'd she ignore us ?

Selena: I don't know.

Taylor: Come on we have her next class (Walk to class)

**In class**

Ashley: (Opens the door to everyone staring at her silently, including Joe)

Mrs. Jolie: Ashley, you have been absent for 2 weeks and now you are tardy ? What is up with you Ashley ?!

Ashley: I've just been sick lately that's all.

Mrs. Jolie: Well take a seat now.

Ashley: (Goes to the back of the classroom and sits alone)

Taylor: (Whispers) Ashley !

Ashley: (Looks at her with red eyes and looks back down)

Taylor: (Knows why she is being like this and looks down)

Joe: (Looks back at Ashley wiping her tears away)

Ashley: (Sees Joe looking at her and turns away)

**After class**

**Selena, Taylor, & Miley run to Ashley**

Miley: Ashley ! (They all hug her)

Ashley: (cries softly)

Selena: (Pulls away) Are you okay ?

Ashley: (Crying) NO !

Miley: (Getting teary eyed) Come on let's go to the girls bathroom

**In the bathroom**

Taylor: Ash what happened at the hospital ?

Ashley: They said I have a high chance of dieing.

Selena: Oh my god.

Ashley: (Nods) Yeah.

Miley: (Hugs her tightly) Ash it's gonna be alright.

Selena: We'll pray for you hard every single day, I don't wanna lose my best friend.

Taylor: Neither do I, you'll be okay.

Ashley: Thanks guys (Wipes away her tears)

Miley: Come on, let's go to lunch.

**In lunch**

(They all sit together and Joe, Nick, Kevin, Zac, Vanessa, and Demi sit with them too)

Vanessa and Demi: Ashley !

Ashley: (Smiles) Hey guys (Hugs everyone except for Joe)

Joe: (Smiles) Hey Ash.

Ashley: (Half-smiles) Joe. (Hugs him tightly holding back tears)

(They all sit down and Joe and Ashley haven't said a word to eachother)

Vanessa: Guys talk to eachother please.

Kevin: Yeah seriously, you haven't seen eachother in 2 weeks, talk.

Demi: Go outside and take a walk, do us all that favor please.

Ashley: (Looks at Joe) You want to go ?

Joe: Sure (Stands up)

Selena: THANK THE LORD !

Ashley: (Laughs) Bye guys.

**Outside with Joe and Ashley**

Joe: So how you been lately ?

Ashley: (Scoffs) I've had better days.

Joe: How is it with the cancer ?

Ashley: Not so good.

Joe: Oh. Ashley I need to talk to you.

Ashley: What is it ?

* * *

**What does Joe have to tell Ashley ?**

**Sorry this episode sucked.**

**Lots of crying right ? Very depressing.**

**Please comment, thank youu :}**

**- 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Amazing

**Continued from last**

Ashley: What do you have to tell me ?

Joe: This (Grabs her and kisses her passionately)

Ashley: (Kisses back and pulls away) Why'd you do that ?

Joe: Ash I love you. I was stupid for letting you go cause I couldn't handle it. I'm such an idiot. I just wanna be with you again, I miss you, I've missed you these past 2 weeks, and now that you're back I finally get to tell you that I want you back, badly, I need you.

Ashley: (Smiles) I'll take you back Joseph.

Joe: (Smiles big) Really ?

Ashley: (Gets closer to him and whispers) Really. (Kisses him softly)

Joe: (Hugs her tightly) I love you Ashley.

Ashley: (Hugs back) I love you too Joe.

**1 week later Joe and Ashley are on a romantic date**

Ashley: Joseph this is beautiful.

Joe: Just like you my love.

Ashley: (Smiles)

Joe: Come on let's go (Grabs her hand and head to the car)

**On Ashley's doorsteps**

Ashley: Do you wanna stay here for a while ?

Joe: If your parents don't mind.

Ashley: They aren't here, buisness trip. Come in (leads him in)

Joe: (Follows her to her room)

Ashley: (Lays down)

Joe: (Lays down next to her and pulls her close) I love you Ashley Michelle

Ashley: I love you too Joseph Jonas.

Joe: (Kisses her passionately like never before)

Ashley: (Kisses back with more passion)

Joe: (Starts kissing her jaw line and moves down to her neck)

Ashley: (Moans in pleasure)

Joe: (Smiles and puts his hand up her shirt to unclip her bra)

Ashley: (Pulls up her dress and starts unbuttoning his shirt)

Joe: (Kisses all over her bare chest and moves down to her waist)

Ashley: (Unzips his jeans and pulls them down)

Joe: (Reaches up her dress and pulls down her thong)

Ashley: (Breathing heavily) Joe, I've never had sex before.

Joe: (Goes up to her face and kisses her softly) This isn't having sex, this is making love.

Ashley: (Smiles and starts kissing his neck tenderly)

Joe: (Goes inside her while kissing her breasts) I love you

Ashley: (Moans in pain and pleasure) I love you too

**The night goes on...**

**The next morning**

Joe: (Wakes up with Ashley in his arms and smiles)

Ashley: (Wakes up and turns around to see Joe and smiles) Good Morning.

Joe: (Kisses her tenderly) Good morning babe.

Ashley: Last night was amazing.

Joe: (Smiles) You were amazing.

Ashley: (Gets closer to him and kisses his chin) You are amazing.

Joe: So are you beautiful. (Strokes her back gently)

Ashley: (Gets the chills and closes her eyes)

Joe: (Kisses her forehead and closes his eyes)

* * *

**Aww, cute right ?**

**BTW: This story isn't only Joshley, it's also Nelena, Kaylor, Zanessa, and a few more, but it focuses alot more on joshley**

**Please comment, thank youu :}**


	4. Chapter 4: Camilla Bitch & The Bitches

**"Camilla Bitch & The Bitches":**

**Camilla**

**Jordin (Pruitt)**

**Amelia**

**Zoe**

**Alison (Michalka)**

**Aj (Michalka)**

**3 weeks have passed, Joe & Ashley are still going strong, Ashley has been getting better but is still diagnosed with cancer**

**At School**

Ashley & Joe: (Walk in holding hands) Hey guys

All: Hey !

Selena: Damn Ashley, you look so pretty today, you look fresh.

Joe: (Looks at Ashley) She always looks pretty, more than pretty actually.

Miley & Taylor: Aww !

Ashley: (Smiles and Kisses him) I have an amazing boyfriend.

Vanessa: Gosh, it's so good having things back to where they were.

Zac: Foreal, no more drama and crying and breakups and makeups.

Demi: Ugh, speaking of drama, here comes Camilla Bitch and the bitches.

(Camilla Bitch and the bitches walk up to them)

Camilla: (Gets close to Joe) Hey Joey (Winks)

Joe: (Backs away) Get away from me.

Camilla: Aww come on Joey don't be that way with me.

Ashley: (Gets in front of Joe) Get the fuck away from him.

Camilla: Who the hell are you to tell me what to do ?

Ashley: I'm his girlfriend, so stay the fuck away from him.

Alison: You're such a bitch, let her get her man back.

Selena: Uh for your information, Joe is Ashley's man now, so like she said, back the fuck off.

Jordin: Well I know how Camilla feels, she wants her man and I want Nick who is mine.

Selena: (Mouth drops open) Oh no you didn't (Slaps her and starts hitting her)

Taylor: (Pulling Miley away) Uh alittle help here !

Nick: (Pulls her back and hugs her) Don't worry Sel, I'm all yours.

Jordin: You'll be mine soon Nick, you watch.

Nick: Yeah sure whatever.

Camilla: (Whispers in Joe's ear) You'll be mine Joe.

Ashley: Get away already !

(They all leave)

Ashley: UGH ! I fucking hate her !

Joe: (Holds her tightly) Don't worry gorgeous, you're all mine and I'm all yours.

Ashley: (Smiles) Okay.

**After school**

Demi: So Ash, quick question.

Ashley: What is it ?

Demi: Have you and Joe, you know, done "it" ?

Ashley: Demi !

Demi: (Laughs) I'm just curious.

Vanessa: Actually we are all curious, so Ash, spill.

Ashley: (Blushes) Maybe we have done it.

Selena: Omg ! He was your first !

Taylor: How cute !

Miley: So how was he ? Like in bed ?

Ashley: (Smiles) Amazing.

Vanessa: That is so adorable.

Taylor: How did it all start ?

Ashley: Well that night we went out to dinner, and he dropped me off and since my parents weren't there, I invited him in and we layed down and it just started happening.

Selena: How romantic.

Demi: Did he use a condom ?

Ashley: (Thinks back to that night) Er, uh, I don't know.

Taylor: (Sees something) Omg Ash.

Selena: (Sees it too & Gasps) Oh my Goodness.

Ashley: What is i- (turns around and mouth drops open)

* * *

**What are all the girls shocked about ?**

**What do you think it is ?**

**Sorry this episode is so boring and short**

**Please comment, thank youu :}**

**- 3 .**


	5. Chapter 5: Jerks

**Continued from last**

Selena: (Getting teary eyed and walks up to Nick and Jordin kissing) Nick !

Nick: (Pulls away) Uh, eh, Selena I can explain !

Selena: (Tearing) Explain Nick.

Nick: Uh, I can't, it just happened.

Selena: (Slapped Nick) WE'RE OVER ! DON'T EVEN TRY TALKING TO ME (Runs to the girls crying)

Nick: (Sighs)

Jordin: So does this mean we're together ?

Nick: (Looks up at her and smiles slightly) Sure.

Jordin: Yay ! (Hugs him)

**With the girls**

Selena: (Crying) It's your turn Ashley.

Ashley: (Tearing up) I can't believe him. (Goes up to Joe & Camilla)

Joe: (Making out with Camilla)

Ashley: (Pulls him back and slaps him so hard and leaves him a red mark) I HATE YOU JOE !

Joe: (Holding his cheek) Ash !

Ashley: (Slaps Camilla which makes Camilla fall to the ground)

Joe: (Pulls her away from Camilla)

Ashley: (Trying to get away) I HATE YOU JOE ! I HATE YOU ! I HATE YOU !

Joe: (Lets go of her) Ash I-

Ashley: (Slams him into the wall and starts hitting his chest) I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JOE ! AND YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME ! AND THEN YOU START MAKING OUT WITH CAMILLA !

Joe: (Just looking at her)

Ashley: (Rips off her neckalace and throws in on the ground) Don't even try to get near me, ever. (Walks away)

Joe: (Helps Camilla up) Are you okay ?

Camilla: Gosh you girlfriend is such a psycho !

Joe: Ex- girlfriend.

Camilla: It's about time Joe. Look I'm not a bad person, I just wanted you badly, come on, let's try one more time, remember when we dated ? You said I was the best you ever had, maybe I can be it again ?

Joe: (Smiles slightly) Okay let's give us a shot again.

Camilla: (Smiles widely) Thank you Joe ! (Hugs him and kisses him)

**The girls all went to Miley's house**

Ashley: (Crying) I can't believe him ! Ugh !

Taylor: (Rubs her back) Shh, it's not your lost it's his. He is an asshole for doing that to you.

Miley: Yeah this goes for you too Selena. They're both jerks, and remember the two bitches are huge bitches.

Selena: (Wiping tears away & laughs) I guess you guys are right.

Demi: Yeah and there are other guy out there. Guys who won't do idiotic stuff like what they did.

Ashley: Thanks you guys for the comfort, you guys are the best.

Vanessa: I guess it's time for a group hug you guys.

(They all hug)

**Monday at school**

**Ashley is at her locker with Vanessa and Miley**

Ashley: (Sees Joe holding hands with Camilla) They're already dating ?!

Miley: What a dumbass.

Taylor: (Hugs Ashley) Just ignore them okay ?

Ashley: (Staring at them) Okay.

(Selena and Demi arrive)

Selena: Did you see Nick and Joe ?

Ashley: I can't believe both of them.

**With Joe, Nick, Jordin, Camilla, and the rest of the "bitches" group**

Camilla: (Sees them all looking at them) Ha, look, looks like Ashley & Selena want what we have now.

Jordin: (Laughs) Now they know how we felt, now we can make fun of them and make their life hell.

Nick: Guys, come on don't do anything pathetic.

Camilla: Don't worry, we won't, we'll do something to make them look pathetic.

Joe: Come on guys, don't do anything to them, they didn't do anything.

AJ: Uh hello ?! Did you not see what Ashley did to Camilla ?! She left her a scratch on her face !

Alison: Yeah for real they're both so ew anyways.

Nick: Don't do anything stupid.

Jordin: (Kisses him) We won't Nick (Smiles)

**In lunch**

In one table there is: Ashley, Miley, Taylor, Selena, Demi, Vanessa, Kevin, Zac, David, and Liam

In another table there is: Joe, Nick, Camilla, Jordin, Alison, AJ, Justin, Corbin, and Sterling.

Camilla: Guys, look at this, you are gonna laugh. (Takes out her foot where Ashley and Selena are walking by)

Selena & Ashley: (Trip and all the food falls on them)

(The whole table laughs, yes, even Joe and Nick, who were only laughing softly)

Ashley: (stands up and walks away)

Selena: (Looks at Nick & Joe) I hate you guys.

* * *

**Wow, did you expect all of this ?**

**Next episode will have more drama in it.**

**Please comment, thank youu :}**


	6. Chapter 6

Continued from last this chapter is kind of detailed:

(They get in the room)

Ashley: (speechless) Whoa. The room is beautiful!

Joe: (Smiles) Not as beautiful as you.

Ashley: (smiles and looks up) I love you Joe.

Joe: I love you too Ashley Jonas. (leans down and kisses her passionately)

Ashley: (kisses back with more passion)

Joe: (enjoying it and slowly lays her down on the bed full with roses and starts kissing her neck softly)

Ashley: (moans softly and enjoying it)

Joe: (unzips her dress slowly and slowly takes it off)

Ashley: (smiles and kisses Joe on the lips passionately again and unbuttons his shirt and takes it off)

Joe: (Kissing Ashley with passion and starts rubbing her bare thighs)

Ashley: (gets the chills and starts unbuttoning his pants)

Joe: (helps her take his pants off)

Ashley: (starts kissing his neck)

Joe: (moans and slowly unclips her bra and smiles)

Ashley: (gets shy and covers herself)

Joe: (takes her hands off and smiles) you don't have to hide you're beautiful either way.

Ashley: (smiles and kisses him with passion again.)

Joe: ( puts his hands on her thighs and rubs them and pulls down her thong)

Ashley: (getting self-conscious but loves the feeling and slowly pulls down his boxers, looks down) Whoa.

Joe: (laughs) Are you ready beautiful?

Ashley: (smiles and nods) Yeah.

Joe: (slowly goes in her and looks at Ashley)

Ashley: (moans)

Joe:(smiles and goes deeper)

Ashley:(moans a little louder)

Joe:(kisses her softly, takes it out, and puts his forehead against Ashley's)

Ashley:(Smiles and kisses his nose softly)

Joe:(laughs) I love you so much Ash.

Ashley:I love you too Joe.

Joe:(smiles and sticks in 2 fingers in her)

Ashley: (moans in pain and pleasure)

Joe: Shhh. Shh. (takes his fingers out)

**And the night continues about 1 hour later ;)**

The next day

**Joe's POV: I wake up next to the love of my life. Both of us without any clothes on, naked. I put my arm around her waist and bring her closer to me. Last night, was the best night of my life. I finally made love to my new wife Ashley Jonas.**

Joe: (kisses Ashley's shoulders softly and smiles)

Ashley: (wakes up and turns around and smiles) Good morning babe.

Joe: (kisses her forehead) Good Morning beautiful.

Ashley: (puts her head on his chest) Last night was amazing. And you were amazing.

Joe:(laughs) I know last night was amazing. And you were amazing as well baby girl. (kisses her nose softly)

Ashley: (wraps herself with the sheets and gets up) I'll be right back.

Joe: Alright gorgeous (smiles)

Ashley:(smiles back)

5 minutes later

Ashley:(comes back dressed) Joe? (sees a letter) Hey baby girl, i'll be right back I went to go get us breakfast. I love you forever and always, Joe. (smiles)

(Ashley sits down and Joe's cellphone rings)(Ashley gets his phone and sees a message and can't believe what it said)

* * *

**UH-OH. Next chapter would be some drama.**

**Hope you liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Continued from last…

Ashley: (shocked of what she reads)

Joe: (comes in) Hey babe, I brought us breakfast

Ashley: (looks up and gets teary eyed) Joe why is Chelsea sending you these messages about you guys meeting up and your boxers were left at her house!

Joe: (shocked) Ash—

Ashley: No Joe I can't believe this. First is Camilla and now it's Chelsea. Who else Joe? Who else have you been cheating me on with?

Joe: (not thinking and just slaps her) Look Camilla and me never happened. And I'm not cheating on you. If you don't believe then you're the worst wife I've ever met.

Ashley: (starts crying) You're a jerk! (runs out of the room)

Joe:Ash! Ashley! (runs after her)

10 minutes later Joe comes back in the room with no Ashley

Ashley: (crying and laying down on the bed)

Joe:( goes and lays down next to her) Ash?

Ashley:(looks at him)

Joe: Let me explain. I never meant anything I said to you. And nothing happened between me and Chelsea. I haven't even seen her in like years. We talk but that never happened babe, I swear.

Ashley: But what about that message?

Joe: I talked to her about it, and she said that it was meant to be sent to her boyfriend, not me. Babe I swear, I'm not cheating on you.

Ashley:(smiles and kisses him softly) I'm sorry

Joe: (smiles) No i'm sorry baby girl. (hugs her tightly)

**NOTE: Joe and Ashley are at a hotel in L.A but are leaving to their getaway that afternoon.**

**_Back at home with Nick and Miley:_**

Miley: Nick do you love me?

Nick: Of course I love you Miles.

Miley: Well will you make love to me?

Nick: Miley umm. I dont know. I mean I have a purity ring. And I wanna wait.

Miley: But you said you love me Nick. Come on. What if we never have the chance?

Nick: I dont know Miley. But I'm sorry I can't do it.

Miley: (mad) FINE. If you won't do it, then we are over.

Nick: Miley you're over reacting.

Miley:(even more mad) OVERREACTING?! Ugh. Nick we are over. GOODBYE! (runs out of the house and slams the door shut)

Nick:(sighs, sits down, and looks at a picture)

_With Selena and Taylor_

Selena: (looking at a picture of her and Nick and sighs) I wish we were together Nick. I'm inlove with you.

Taylor: If you're in love with him then talk to him about it.

Selena: It's not easy Tay. I mean Miley is dating him and we are best friends. More than best friends we're sisters. It would be wrong.

Taylor: Well what about when they break up?

Selena: No way. That's gonna bring to much drama. That's breaking the girl code.

Taylor: You're right. Well whatever happens, happens for a reason. And if you and Nick are meant to be then it would happen someday.

Selena:(smiles and hugs her) Thanks Tay. You're the best.

Taylor:(smiles) I know! And hey thats what best friends are for.

_With Miley_

Miley:(crying) I can't believe Nick. I thought he loved me.

???: (picks her up and starts taking her to his car)

Miley: (screams)

???: (puts a rope over her mouth and ties her hand and feet)

Miley:(crying hard and trying to screams)

???:(drives away)

* * *

**UH-OH**

**Who took Miley?**

**What is Selena going to do about Nick?**

**Whats the _REAL_ reason Nick didn't want to make love to Miley?**

**What's going to happen with JOSHLEY?**

**HMMMM. What about Chelsea?**

**_Note: This series is Joshley, Niley, Kaylor, and a few more._**

**Hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dun, Dun, Dun...

(Miley was taken to a basement)

** (crying)Miley's POV:**

**_I should have never left Nick's house. I wouldn't be in this mess. I don't know who this person is. I don't know where I am. I don't know if I'm going to be alive. I don't know anything right now._**

???: Okay Miley. Let's get down to buisness.

Miley: (shocked of who it is) Justin?!

Justin: You left me for Nick and now I'm gonna make you mine and I'm gonna make your life hell.

Miley:(crying hard) Justin please. Noo.

Justin:(takes her clothes off and his off too)

Miley:(weak and crying)Justin.

Justin:(rapes her)

**With Demi and Taylor Lautner (her boyfriend)**

Demi: Taylor Miley won't answer my calls at all

Taylor: Don't worry babe.

Demi: I'm worried something happened or something.

Taylor: (nervous) Uh yeah me too.

**With Nick**

Nick:(trying to call Miley)

Voicemail: Hey it's Miley, sorry I can't answer the phone now. Leave a message after the beep. Peace Out!

Nick: Hey Miley, it's Nick. Umm we need to talk call me back, bye. (hangs up and sighs)

(the door knocks)

Nick: (gets up and opens the door and sees Selena) Uhh hey Selena. (fixes his hair) Umm. Whats up? (nervous laugh)

Selena:(hugs him and smiles) Hey Nick. Can I come in?

Nick:(smiles and hugs back and smells her vanilla smelling hair) Sure.

Selena:(comes in)

Nick:(smiles and closes the door)

Selena:(sits down and looks at Nick) I need to tell you something.

Nick:(sits next to her and looks at her) What is it?

Selena:(sighs and looks into his eyes) Nick, I'm in love with someone.

Nick:Really who is it?

Selena: You.

Nick:(speechless)

Selena:Look, I've liked you ever since we met and that was a long time ago. And I started falling inlove with you. And it's okay if you dont like me but--

Nick:(interrupts her by kissing her)

Selena:(shocked but kisses back)

**With Joshley at the airport**

Joe: (holding Ashley's hand) Come on baby.

Ashley:(smiles) Where are we going?

Joe:You will see(smiles)

10 minutes later they go inside a private jet

Ashley:Omg! Joe! This is amazing

Joe:I know baby. Just for you.

Ashley: (hugs him and kisses him softly) I love you and thanks

Joe:(kisses her forehead) Your welcome baby girl and I love you too

Ashley: So when are we going to get to wherever we are going to?

Joe: Like in about 1 or 2 hours.

Ashley: Yay! I can't wait.

Joe:Me neither(smiles)

**2 hours later they get to The Carribean**

Ashley:(speechless) Joe it's beautiful!

Joe: Just like you gorgeous.

Ashley:(kisses him) I love it! Come on let's go in (gets his hand and they go in)

**_With Miley_**

Miley: (weak and crying laying on the floor) Nick. Save me. Please. Mom. Dad. . Demi. Selena. Someone please (falls asleep slowly)

**With Nick and Selena:**

Selena:(kissing him back passionately)

Nick:(kisses more passionately and slowly puts his hand in her shirt and unclips her bra)

Selena:(unbuttons his shirt slowly and lays back on the couch)

* * *

**WOW**

**I feel bad for Miley.**

**What's wrong with Taylor (Lautner)? Why is he acting suspicious?**

**Nick and Selena? Didn't see that one coming did you? Will they take things to far?**

**Sorry there wasnt much Joshley in this chapter. Next chapter would be lots of Joshley.**

**Hope you liked it thanks.**

**And vote in my poll please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry Guys I haven't been doing the stories lately. I'll upload as much as I can today and tomorrow. And please take my poll on my profie :] Thanks chuu.**

**The Next Day**

Selena: (wakes up next to nick and smiles)

Nick: ( wakes up and sees selena and smiles)

Selena: Good morning.

Nick: (smiles) morning.

Selena: (looks at the time) Oh my god! I have to go!

Nick: (groans) Do you have to?

Selena: (getting dressed) Yess. Sorry nick.

Nick: It's alright. (leans in and kisses her)

Selena: So does this mean we are together?

Nick: Absolutely (smiles)

Selena: Bye nick. (leaves)

Nick:(lays back and smiles to himself)

**With Joshley**

Joe: (wakes up next to ashley)

Ashley: (sleeping)

Joe:(smiles and goes to the bathroom)

**5 minutes later**

Ashley:(runs in and throws up in the toilet)

Joe:(brushing his teeth) Ash?

Ashley:(throwing up)

Joe: (spits out the toothpaste and rubs her back)

Ashley: (stops) Ughhh.

Joe: Are you okay babe?

Ashley: Yeah. I think so. I probably ate something bad.

Joe:(kisses her forhead) Go to bed and ill bring you something to eat.

Ashley:(smiles) Nothing to big please)

Joe: You got it. (leaves)

Ashley: (throws up again and then gets something)

**10 minutes later**

(Joe comes back in)

Ashley: (looking down) Joe?

Joe: What's wrong ash?

Ashley: (whispers) I think I'm pregnant.

Joe:(stares at her)

**With Miley: **

Justin: Miley I'm letting you out.

Miley: REALLY?!

Justin: Yes. Just get out of here.

Miley:(smiles and runs out)

Justin: (getting hancuffed) So after a year I'm gonna get be sentenced death?

Police officer: Yes sir.

Justin:(looks down)

**With miley outside:**

Miley:(runs to Nick's house and runs in the house and goes to Nicks room; knocks)

Nick:(opens and eyes widen) Miley?!

Miley:(crying and hugs him tightly) Nick I got so-so much t-to t-t-tell you.

Nick:What's wrong? (him and miley sit down)

Miley: (explains everything)

Nick: (shocked) Miley.

Miley:(crying) Those were the worst two days of my life.

Nick: (guilty) Miley. I-I.

Miley: Now we can be together again. Im really sorry. I overreacted. If you have a purity ring and I love you then I should respect you. I feel stupid, but I hope you forgive me.

Nick: Of course I do Miley it's just that. (looks down)

Miley: (concerned) What is it Nick?

* * *

**Will Nick tell Miley?**

**What about Joshley?**

**Poor Justin. **

**Sorry there isnt much of Zanessa, Kaylor, or Temi or Tami whatever you wanna call it.**

**But there will be shocking drama happening in the next episodes. I hope you're ready.**

**And remember to vote on my poll please :]**

**And im making a new series too!**

**Hope you liked it! Thanks chuu :]**


End file.
